1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to treatment of runoff water from non-point sources and, more particularly, to a method of phosphorous reduction in stormwater runoff and groundwater systems using iron humate.
2. General Background
Iron humate is a co-product of certain municipal drinking water treatment systems. The material is an iron rich organic compound. It is produced by introducing ferric sulfate to river water as a flocculent to remove floating organic detritus.
Research has proven that excessively high levels of nitrogen and phosphorus have detrimental affects on water bodies, such as Lake Okeechobee, Lake Hancock, the Kissimee River and the Everglades. The State of Florida and the Federal Government are committing billions of dollars to the improvement of water bodies by the reduction of phosphorus from runoff from non-point sources, such as dairy farms, sugar cane fields, and any other lands that use high doses of fertilizer over many years.
Several methods have been patented which are aimed at water treatments to remove nitrogen, phosphorous and other compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,474 issued to Landmark Reclamation, Inc., of Denver, Colo., on the application of S. W. Smith, et al., entitled xe2x80x9cBIOMASS IMPONDMENT MANAGEMENT SYSTEM FOR PURIFYING WATER,xe2x80x9d discloses a biomass system for purifying water runoff from ponds and lakes which includes an non-rooted plants and bottom dwelling plants in the impondment to adsorb impurities, such as phosphorous, ammonia, nitrogen and heavy metals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,270 issued to Ube Industries, Ltd., of Japan, on the application of W. Kobayashi, et al., entitled xe2x80x9cPROCESS FOR TREATING WASTE WATER CONTAINING PHOSPHORUS COMPOUNDS AND/OR ORGANIC COD SUBSTANCES,xe2x80x9d discloses a process for treating water using calcium silicate compounds as adsorbent agents to remove various phosphorous compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,851 issued to S. G. Simmering, et al., entitled xe2x80x9cPEAT BALE FILTRATION ELEMENT,xe2x80x9d discloses treating stormwater runoff to remove phosphorous in a retention pond with a peat bale in a layered filtration bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,743 issued to Environmental Filtration, Inc, of Brooklyn Park, Minn., entitled xe2x80x9cMETHOD OF PROCESSING PEAT FOR USE IN CONTAMINATED WATER TREATMENT,xe2x80x9d discloses a method of processing peat for treating contaminated aqueous solutions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,629 issued to W and H Pacific, Inc., of Bellevue, Wash., on the application of W. C. Stewart, entitled xe2x80x9cMETHOD AND APPARATUS FOR TREATING STORM WATER,xe2x80x9d discloses an apparatus for treating stormwater runoff with humas-rich compost in beds as an adsorbent to remove contaminants such as phosphorous from drain fields.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,462,666 and 5,670,046 issued to RJJB and G, Inc., of West Palm Beach, Fla., on application of R. C. Kimmel, entitled xe2x80x9cTREATMENT OF NUTRIENT-RICH WATER,xe2x80x9d discloses a multistage treatment system which treats water having nitrogen compounds, phosphorous compounds, and other minerals. An insoluble salt is used to precipitate phosphorous compounds and other minerals wherein the precipitate is separated in a separation device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,897 issued to The United States of Americas as represented by the Secretary of Agriculture, of Washington, D.C., on application of Wengrzynek, entitled xe2x80x9cCONSTRUCTED WETLANDS TO CONTROL NONPOINT SOURCE POLLUTION,xe2x80x9d discloses a construct of a sediment basin, level-lip spreader, grassy filter, wetlands and a deep pond used to remove pollutants from nonpoint source runoff.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,213,692, 5,302,180 and 5,411,569, issued to Kemiron, Inc., of Bartown (Sic), Fla., on application of Hjersted, disclose an iron humate product and processes for preparing iron humates such as for vegetation and supplementation of animal feedstock.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,350 issued to The Vigoro Corporation, of Chicago, Ill., on application of Moore, discloses a citrate soluble slow release iron humate agricultural nutrient composition.
The preferred embodiment of the method of phosphorous reduction in stormwater runoff of the present invention solves the aforementioned problems in a straight forward and simple manner.
Broadly, the present invention contemplates a method of phosphorous reduction in stormwater runoff using iron humate, such as in the form of a filter, a layered filter bed, a stacked wall or a liner.
More specifically, the method of phosphorous reduction in stormwater runoff of the present invention comprising the steps of: channeling a fluid runoff into a fluid retention area; filtering the fluid runoff through iron humate to absorbing phosphorous from the fluid runoff with the iron humate to create filtered fluid runoff; and, discharging the filtered fluid runoff out of the fluid retention area.
Additionally, the present invention contemplates an iron humate filter comprising: a mesh cage housing having mesh cage walls; a geotextile fabric lining the mesh cage housing; and, iron humate enclosed in the mesh cage housing wherein fluid is adapted to flow through the mesh cage housing and the geotextile fabric to the iron humate where phosphorous is absorbed or chemically retained.
The above and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the drawings, the description given herein, and the appended claims.